


The Hunter's Moon

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everybody's into it, M/M, Mildest/Debatable DubCon, No Coercion at all, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: James is fascinated by his friends' overt displays of affection, and he wants a piece of it. Really just gratuitous smut.





	The Hunter's Moon

It was the booze that was to blame. Peter had gone off early to meet some girl, and James stayed put on his friends’ sofa, feeling somewhat lonely and forlorn. Once they’d finished the ale they moved on to Firewhisky. Remus seemed particularly animated, his eyes glowing with that strange yellow light they got close to the full moon.

Sirius and Remus were both behaving differently, James thought. Maybe the fact they now had their own place, the fact they were at home. They never used to touch this much at school, not even in the privacy of their dormitory. Sirius’ arm around Remus’ shoulders, casually pulling him into a kiss. His fingers gently stroking the back of Remus’ neck as they talked, or ruffling Remus’ hair. James was doing his best to ignore it all. It was unusual enough just to see them snogging outright like they were doing now. Openly, hungrily, until they emerged breathless. 

James had been silently bemoaning his fate all evening. Even Peter had managed to get a hot date! And here James was, playing gooseberry to his best mates. Watching with a strange sort of fascination, while they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It was odd, seeing them like this. Remus’ hand on Sirius’ thigh, or on his back, stealing under his shirt, or actually groping his bum. Sirius - never one to miss an opportunity to torment James with unnecessary and graphic details of his and Moony’s sex life - had mentioned something about Remus becoming insatiable just before the full moon.

And as the whisky stoked a fire in his chest and blurred the edges of his vision, James thought to himself that what they were doing - arms around each other, fingers wandering and lingering - didn't actually strike him as unpleasant. Of course he was jealous of them, had been for ages. Not because he fancied them, he just felt excluded. They had this special and important bond together, and he wasn't part of it.  
Looking at them now though, he couldn't help wondering if, maybe... 

When the Firewhisky ran out, they started on the mysterious pink liqueur that Peter had brought, acquired by dubious means. The pink stuff was oddly opalescent and very sticky and tasted of rhubarb. But it was all that was left.

As they chatted and laughed, James thought how much he adored and admired these two. Not only because they were fun, and hilarious, and brilliant wizards. They were attractive, too, and his most excellent friends. He loved their company – in fact, he loved them, in a platonic, affectionate way. Though he didn’t much enjoy feeling like the odd one out, he thought. Not at all. He watched Remus’ smile linger as Sirius disappeared to the toilet.

“Give us a kiss, Moony,” he slurred, dreamily, feeling himself sink into the sofa. He wasn’t sure why he was asking. He just felt like it.

Remus’ head whipped around. Narrowing his eyes, he gave James a long look, sort of curious and questioning. “Prongs?”

“Just a little kiss, Moony. For this lost and lonely soul.” 

This made Remus snort with laughter, but he did step closer and cocked his head. “Really? Are you serious?”

James groaned. “Patently not. He's in the bog. But come ‘ere, just a littl‘un,” he gave his best smile, “before that bastard comes back.”

Remus was grinning now, and he seemed to be wondering whether he should accept this particular challenge. “Right,” he said quietly and stepped up to the sofa on which James was reclining. He looked down at his friend for a moment, before cupping his face gently and bending to kiss him full on the lips.

There was nothing gentle about Moony’s kiss. It tasted of smoke and whisky, his lips were firm and demanding, and his tongue roamed, unafraid to explore new territory. To James’ surprise, apparently just this one kiss was enough to stir his loins, too.

“Oh,” he said, eyes wide, when Remus pulled away. “Oh wow.”

Remus was staring, puzzled, licking his lips. Getting to his feet, James reached out and pulled him closer again, and kissed him hard. 

“What's all this?” Sirius had come back into the room, he looked bemused though his voice sounded slightly menacing. James shrank back at once, but Remus seemed unperturbed.

“He asked for a kiss,” he explained with a shrug. “Didn't see any harm in it.”

Sirius looked from one to the other, clearing his throat. “Go on then,” he said huskily. Almost like a challenge.

And before he knew it, James was fiercely being snogged by Remus again. A low moan escaped him as he temporarily lost himself in the sensation. There was no hesitation in him, or inhibition, kissing Remus just felt good, and right. It was deep and wild and delicious. He liked how Remus’ hands felt on his shoulders, touching his cheek, sliding down his back. 

He made a surprised sound when he felt something brush against him, where his now full-blown hard-on was straining against his trousers. He shrank back, letting go of Remus altogether. Surely this – there must be – a line, crossing a line, wasn’t it? Or – ? Was it? James just felt curious. And - interested. Remus was smiling at him.

“Good kisser, isn't he,” Sirius’ murmured behind him, close to James’ ear. 

“Yeah,” James said roughly. Remus was a spectacular kisser.

“Snog him some more,” Sirius encouraged him, his voice low. “I don't mind. It's hot, actually.”

“Thought you said you never fancied me,” James smirked, turning to glance at Sirius over his shoulder, then gasping and jerking his hips when he felt a hand brush against his crotch again.

“You’ve never fancied us either, have you,” Sirius let his hand trail down James’ side, “and yet…” He brushed against James’ undeniable erection again. “Bet you'd like us to help you out with that.”

“Yeah,” James gasped. He really would, as well. He couldn’t think of a single reason not to. Remus was grinning at him, his eyes a golden yellow. 

Sirius turned James towards him then, and kissed him, drawing him into a full-on snog. Over the years James had seen his best friend snog countless girls, or more recently, just one particular bloke. He thought he had a pretty good idea how Sirius kissed people - it always looked messy, unruly, but spirited. Now, suddenly at the receiving end, it seemed very different - fiery, and passionate, irresistible. There was an intensity to him. James enjoyed snogging Sirius. He let his hands wander, across strong arms, the flat chest. This was different, he thought in passing, but not at all unpleasant.

Remus was behind him now, James felt him reaching around, opening James’ belt buckle, and the button, lowering the zip. Then through his pants Moony firmly took James’ cock in hand, making James’ head swim. Remus pumped him slowly, expertly. Lavishing attention on the swollen head, rubbing along the shaft, gently rolling his balls.

“All right, Prongs?” Sirius asked softly, watching in amazement as Remus’ hand slowly wanked James’ cock.

“Yeah,” James gasped, breathing rather heavily by now. He bucked his hips, and when his arse bumped against Remus there was no doubt at all that his friend was hard.

While Remus continued to pleasure James, eased by copious drops of precum, Sirius pulled off James’ clothes one by one, until he was naked. It didn’t occur to James to feel self conscious – he just wanted to feel more. Then Remus and Sirius kissed over James’ shoulder, Remus still wanking James’ cock, they full on snogged, with James between them. When he swayed back a little, James could feel the solid bulge of Remus’ sizeable erection against his bum.  
Then Remus let go of James and dropped to his knees, sucking Sirius’ cock into his mouth. Tangling one hand in Remus’ hair, Sirius used his other hand to pump James’ shaft again, his skilled fingers slippery now with charmed lubricant. James was mesmerised by the sight of Remus’ lips wrapped around Sirius’ prick, by the slurping sounds they made as Remus licked and sucked. Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, he gently moved his hips, and he was breathing audibly now. There was soft squelching, too, from Sirius’ lubed up hand firmly working James’ cock. Sirius certainly knew how to handle a hard on. James let out a long moan, his eyes rolling back in his head.

There was a small pop as Remus released Sirius’ cock just for a moment. Trailing a hand up James’ thigh, he asked, “Prongs. Do you want to fuck?”

“Yeah,” James groaned, unable to stop himself. “Yeah, I do. How…?”

The other two were grinning now. “We’ll show you,” Sirius said huskily, still wanking James’ cock, fondling his balls. “Everything. The full experience.”

James nodded, delirious. This was too good. Anything. He was game.  
“Moony,” he panted. “I want to - I want to fuck Moony. That all right-”

Moony cocked an eyebrow at him, smiling a languid smile.

“Nah, mate,” Sirius said, squeezing James’ cock very deliciously. “No one’s shagging him just at the moment. He loves it, don't get me wrong, but the wolf - won't allow it.”

“Oh,” James panted, moaning in protest when Sirius unceremoniously let go of him.

“Don't worry,” Remus flashed him a smile and got up, “we’ll make it really good.”

James wasn't entirely sure what that meant, or what exactly was about to happen, but it didn’t worry him. He trusted his friends completely.

“Moony,” Sirius said quietly, and the two young men embraced again, and kissed passionately. They began to remove each other's clothes as they snogged. James settled on the sofa, watching them, strangely fascinated by the intimate familiarity with which they touched, both gentle and demanding. How quickly they got each other naked.

He'd seen Sirius practically naked countless times at Hogwarts, where it had been common knowledge Black had the sort of physique that girls swooned over and boys envied ferociously. If anything he looked in even better shape now than he had back then. But it was Moony, who'd always meticulously kept himself under wraps, whose naked form took James’ breath away. Tall and lanky, Remus moved with a lithe grace, the many silvery scars that covered his pale skin only highlighting the soft contours of lean, solid muscle. James was beginning to see what Sirius had meant all those times he'd dreamily referred to the delights of Moony's body.

Still snogging, they were groping each other now, touching and stroking, until Sirius stepped back, breathing heavily, and gestured at James on the sofa. “All right, Prongs,” he said with a grin, “let’s do this.” As he turned to face James fully, he thrust his arse up against Remus in a most suggestive way. James’ jaw dropped. But then, that's what they were going to be doing, he thought. The full experience. He was curious about it. 

It seemed like a delirious dream, what happened next. Sirius on his knees before him, bending forward, his hands and now his mouth busily working on James’ cock. He was slurping and licking and sucking and doing things that had James moaning and panting and gasping for breath. Remus had settled behind Sirius and whispered a charm, slicking up Sirius’ arse, apparently. Perhaps playing with his hole.  
James’ eyes widened when he saw Remus’ satisfied little grin. He watched as Remus lined up his impressive cock against Sirius’ backside, and gasped a little as Remus began to enter him. Slowly, steadily, with Sirius moaning around James cock, pushing back into Remus, as though desperate to impale himself. 

Remus was fucking Sirius now, right before James’ very eyes, each thrust of Remus’ hips driving Sirius’ mouth forward onto James’ cock. James couldn't help moaning, and cursing, nor was he able to hold back. Holding the back of Sirius' head, James started bucking his own hips, fucking his friend's wet and delicious mouth. Watching Sirius being pushed and pulled between them, a cock pounding into him at either end. This was bold, brazen Sirius, taking it, obviously loving it, literally lapping it up. Before he knew it, James was coming, he came and came, shooting his load down Sirius throat. Sirius grinned, and gulped, and sucked him dry. 

Falling back into the cushions in a stupor, James was amazed to see the two of them carrying on vigorously. Watching the steady rhythm of Remus’ slender hips against Sirius’ arse cheeks, the slick sounds of the in and out, the slapping of skin against skin, it didn't take long for James’ cock to show interest again.  
Then Remus slowed down, one hand on Sirius’ cock, which was pointing straight up at James and weeping pre-cum profusely. Sirius was panting, uttering nonsense, sounding increasingly desperate. Remus let go of him, he planted a few kisses on Sirius’ neck, before pulling away, pulling out completely. Almost howling in protest, Sirius dropped his head, still breathing heavily.

“Your turn,” Remus beckoned to James. “He's more than ready for you.” 

“Oh yeah,” Sirius managed between shuddering breaths, “Go on, Prongs,” he added, sporting his most mischievous grin, “come and fuck my gorgeous, tight hole.”

“Really?” James asked slowly, as if in a daze, but already sitting up. The suggestion had definitely roused his own cock to full attention.

“Really,” Remus said softly. “Come over here.”

James obliged and kneeled next to Remus. Sirius remained on all fours, with his arse in the air, waiting expectantly. His crack was glistening with lube, his hole gaping slightly from having just been fucked. James gasped as Moony reached for James’ cock, liberally applying more of the charmed stuff. James was already fully hard again, and almost faint with excitement at what he was about to do.

“You’ll probably make him come straight away,” Remus said, as though James needed any more encouragement.

James nodded and bumped his cock against Sirius’ puckered entrance, it was slippery, and yielded.

“Yeah, that's it,” Remus said gently. “Get that cock into him, and fuck him. And then I'll fuck you.”

A deep guttural moan escaped James’ lips as he pushed in, past that first slippery ring of muscle, and further. Sirius was moaning, too, and open to him, responding, begging for more. James pulled out most of the way just to thrust back in firmly, and he groaned again, delirious. Thrusting into this tight, wet heat felt heavenly, never mind that it was his best friend. Sirius was cursing wildly, matching his movements stroke for stroke.

“Trust me now,” Remus was murmuring behind James, “you are going to like this, I promise.”

“He’s right,” Sirius panted, cursing as James fucked him deeply. “You are. This is - ah! - this is good, but Moony is - the best.” 

“May I…?” Remus asked, and James nodded, lost in the pure pleasure of the luscious, slippery friction, unable to stop himself from plunging into his friend again and again and again. There was a strange tingling sensation in his own bum, warm and liquid and not at all unpleasant. 

Sirius cried out as he came hard, spunk splattering all the way to the sofa, just as James felt the finger breach him. He slowed his movements, momentarily confused, as Sirius stilled, still breathing heavily, and Remus continued to finger James’ arse. Twisting, exploring, it was an odd sensation. But James liked it, especially when the finger brushed against something that felt truly marvellous. Remus did it again, and James involuntarily bucked his hips, thrusting his own cock deep into Sirius.

“Keep shagging him,” Remus said softly, “he’ll come back for another round.”

“Yeah?” James felt suddenly self-conscious as the finger retreated. He knew what would be coming next.

“Yes, keep going,” Sirius instructed him. He’d collapsed onto his elbows, but was getting up on all fours again, eagerly craning his neck. “I want to see this.”

James pushed into Sirius in response. Then there was the rigid, bulbous tip of Moony’s cock nudging James’ hole, and pressure, a slight burn. With his hands on James’ hips to steady him, Moony entered him slowly, firmly, and relentlessly, until his cock was sheathed in James completely. Filling him up utterly, and driving him forward, into Sirius. Pulling back, still gripping James’ hips, and pushing into him again fully, hitting that magic spot. James cried out as he was being shoved forward again, balls deep into Sirius. The rhythm was slow and deliberate, and James thought he was losing his mind. He hadn’t expected this to feel so good. He wanted, needed Remus inside him, he yearned for each powerful stroke until it came, he moved back into that cock to get more of it inside him. When he was propelled forward, he thrust into the delicious heat of Sirius with added force. James was pounding into Sirius now, harder, and faster, thrilled that he was reducing Sirius to stuttering gibberish. Holding on to James’ hips, Remus angled and directed them as he fucked James deeply.  
As though in a trance, James took it all in. Watching Sirius’ twitching hole, so deliciously tight and slippery, open to him, dripping lube, taking James’ cock all the way. Sirius physically bracing himself against the fierce rhythm of James’ thrusts, against the sheer force of James’ cock pistoning into him. And James being utterly debauched by Remus, being almost run through by this thing that like a ram rod pushed all this buttons at once. Remus’ large prick relentlessly pushing into him, fucking him, ravishing his arse in a way that made him lose all reason.

“Fuck me harder, Moony,” he panted urgently, and Remus obliged, slamming into him for as long as he could hold out, before becoming erratic in his movements, and choking back a growl. 

When James regained his vision, he gasped at the white trails of cum spilling out of Sirius’ arse as he stilled his cock and withdrew. 

Sirius, still catching his breath, rolled onto his back and grinned at him with glazed eyes. His stomach was smeared with spunk. “Like that, did you?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” It was an odd sensation, feeling Remus pull out. James winced as he sat down gingerly. Moony’s cock must have done some damage there. And he was wet, too, slippery with lube and what must be Moony’s cum beginning to drip out. But he was still high from his intense orgasm, and amazed by it. He couldn’t quite fathom that all this had really happened. It had been sensational.

Remus summoned a glass of water, and they all drank. 

James yawned comfortably. “Best sex I’ve had in ages.” 

“It was fun,” Remus looked at them thoughtfully. “If a bit unexpected.”

“Can I stay over?” James asked with a coy smile. He might be sated, for now, but he couldn’t help imagining what else they might get up to, in a bed… Maybe Sirius could shag him while Remus sucked him off. Or -

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Then a faint bang came from the far window, and another. Pebbles, hurled by someone down in the street. Sirius leapt up and sauntered over to investigate. He looked good, naked as he was, pushing up the sash window, and leaning out. 

“It’s Peter,” he reported, surprised, before leaning out of the window again. “Hey Pete!”

James could just about make out Peter’s voice, though not any specific words. Pete sounded drunk, and seemed to be swearing a lot.

“Oh,” Sirius called down in reply. “I’m sorry, we’ve drunk it!” There was a longer tirade. Sirius chuckled. “Bloody hell, mate. I’m sorry. But it’s all gone...” He shot James and Remus a glance over his shoulder while Peter went on. Remus used his wand to clean up James and himself. “Nah,” Sirius called down to Peter, “he went home ages ago.” Then Peter must’ve asked to come up, because Sirius shook his head. “Better not. It’s late. We’re already - in bed, you know.” Peter asked something else. “Fruity? You could say that…” He laughed. “See you tomorrow, mate. Good night! Home safe!”

Sirius cleared his throat before turning to face James and Moony.  
“That stuff Peter brought - erm - wasn’t for us. He’d meant to take it to his date. There was something in it…”

“Oh!” Remus seemed relieved. “Is that why –” he looked at James.

“It’s some potion he’s made, to get her in the mood, apparently… Euphoria, feelings of great harmony, and inner peace, he said. And heightened sensuality. It’s meant to work wonders.” Sirius was laughing now.

“I’ll say,” Remus grinned.

“Right.” James nodded, swallowing hard. “Does that mean – when does it wear off?”

Sirius shrugged. “He didn’t say. But knowing Pete’s concoctions - it’s bound to give us one hell of a hangover when it does. Might be wise to…”

“Yeah,” James said breezily, jumping to his feet to find his clothes. “I’d better head off.” He slipped into his trousers, and pulled on his t-shirt. His arse still felt - different. 

“Can’t believe we’ve been potioned,” Remus said darkly, still grinning. 

Sirius laughed again. “And by Peter!”

“Well,” James said with exaggerated ceremony, bowing slightly, “nevertheless, thank you for an – interesting evening. We might feel terrible about it tomorrow, but it’s been fun, hasn’t it?” As Sirius and Remus agreed, James walked up to them. He kissed first Remus, then Sirius – tender, chaste kisses. Heightened platonic affection, or whatever. “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And holding on to the rest of his clothes, he turned on his heel, and disappeared with a crack.


End file.
